


felice di stare quaggiù

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Garden parties, Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Romantic Fluff, Royal Spymaster Billie Lurk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, welcome to my rarepair corner where the pairs are so rare I am the first to create their ship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: Alexandria gives a little giggle. “Well, how have you been? Being the Royal Spymaster has to be exciting.”Billie shrugs and grabs her glass from by her feet, taking a slow sip. “Too damn much paperwork. Think I’ve spent more time on paperwork than I have on actually spying.” She’s never been a fan of wine, but Billie has got to admit that the pale gold of the prosecco in the glass at least holds a certain aesthetic appeal in these ornate gardens—mostly when Alexandria’s delicately balancing her glass in one hand, the prosecco nearly the exact color of the embroidery carefully stitched all over her gown.





	felice di stare quaggiù

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the classic Domenico Modugno song "Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu," which is probably better known as "Volare." It means "Happy to be down here with you," in Italian.

When Billie meets Alexandria again, the doctor looks a world healthier and happier, in a peach silk gown embroidered with dozens of tiny golden flowers as she sips prosecco with the other esteemed guests wandering the Summer Palace’s gardens.

It takes a moment for Alexandria to recognize Billie, but when she does she smiles, wandering over to where Billie’s taken a seat on the edge of the fountain. “I knew there was always something exceptional about you,” Alexandria says as she arranges her skirt around her to sit down besides Billie. “Spymaster Lurk,” she adds.

Billie laughs, leaning back on her good arm. “It pays the rent.” Whether it’s the sparkling wine or just the Bastilian sun’s warmth after too many months of gray skies in Dunwall, she’s in an exceptionally good mood, and—if truth be told—Alexandria had been some of the best company Billie had ever had the pleasure of keeping.

“I imagine rent in Dunwall Tower isn’t cheap, either.” Alexandria’s eyes sparkle, cheeks as pink as the flowers on her dress. The latest style in Serkonos, Billie is sure, little off-the-shoulder sleeves and a delicate row of buttons down the back, a long flowing skirt over a starched-stiff petticoat.

“I get my own bedroom, at least.”

Alexandria flushes, trying to hide her giggle by sipping her prosecco. “I never thought you were so forwards, Spymaster Lurk.”

Billie feels bolder than usual. The sun is bright, and she has nowhere to be. Why not? “I’m not usually.” She grins and leans conspiratorially closer to the other woman. “How have you been, Doctor?”

Alexandria folds her hands together with a smile. “Oh, good. Good. Lord Stilton’s been very generous with his donations, of course, and now we have a team who makes house calls in the Batista District, for those who can’t make it to Addermire. We do a little more than just treating miner’s lung, now, too, more general medicine, and I want to hire more midwives over the year.” She bites her lip. “All of this is probably very boring to you, isn’t it—”

“If I minded hearing about it, I wouldn’t have asked,” Billie interrupts.

The other woman gives a little giggle. “Well, how have you been? Being the Royal Spymaster has to be exciting.”

Billie shrugs and grabs her glass from by her feet, taking a slow sip. “Too damn much paperwork. Think I’ve spent more time on paperwork than I have on actually spying.” She’s never been a fan of wine, but Billie has got to admit that the pale gold of the prosecco in the glass at least holds a certain aesthetic appeal in these ornate gardens—mostly when Alexandria’s delicately balancing her glass in one hand, the prosecco nearly the exact color of the embroidery carefully stitched all over her gown.

It’s impulsive, but Billie leans a little forward, gently tucks a stray strand of Alexandria’s hair back behind her ear, gloved fingertips lingering too long for propriety’s sake.

Alexandria blushes as pink as her gown, eyes dropping down to her lap. “O-oh. Thank you,” she stammers.

Billie laughs gently and slides her palm down to cup Alexandria’s jaw. Slowly, Alexandria looks back up, until their eyes meet. “Would you, um.” Alexandria swallows nervously, shifting in her seat, her skirts rustling. “Perhaps like to… have dinner sometime soon? I’m in Bastillian all week on leave—Scordato insists I leave Karnaca when I take my holidays, otherwise I would still come into work…”

“Of course.” Billie smiles when Alexandria worries her lip between her teeth. “Tomorrow night?”

Alexandria nods eagerly. Her cheeks go red again—Billie would not have anticipated her to be such an easy blusher, but it’s endearing—and she sets her gaze resolutely on the black wrappings that Billie’s covered her stone eye with. “Would you… perhaps like to kiss me?” she asks.

“Of course.” Billie sets her glass down quickly, prosthetic hand sliding to the smooth satin of Alexandria’s bodice as she gently leans in, pressing their lips together.

It’s quick and chaste and Alexandria’s lips are chapped beneath her red lipstick. Billie pulls away with a breathless laugh, pressing their foreheads together.

Alexandria giggles again, still flushed pink. Her free hand brushes against the collar of Billie’s jacket and traces the embroidered leaves around the edge. “Thank you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Doctor,” Billie teases. Truly, some of the best company she’s ever had, through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 500 words/day writing challenge! The prompt was [this movie still](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com/post/167347323243/mostbeautifulgirlscaps-romy-schneider-uta-franz). 
> 
> I tend to write Billie covering her new Void-eye because one of the things that bothered me most about DOTO was that, like, nobody seemed to care that there's just a giant chunk of rock with a glowing red center taking up this woman's right eye socket. 
> 
> talk to me [on tumblr](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com)


End file.
